


In The Hands Of An Angry God

by Maygra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Chain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural: Gen, Post Lucifer Rising<br/>Drabble Chain, 900 words -- 9 connected drabbles</p>
<p>originally posted 8/19/2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Hands Of An Angry God

=====

Light, not darkness, and it’s too bright to see by, only it isn’t actually blinding him, but he can’t fucking see and the only reason he knows Sam is still with him is because he’s got his fingers locked around his shirt, and Sam’s got his hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist and fuck…

Lucifer.

“The Light Bringer,” Sam says and he’s clear as a bell even on a whisper.

“You were expecting beer, chips, and brimstone?” The voice is smooth and warm and scary as hell. 

Duh.

Sam’s hand tightens and he draws Dean closer.

“I thought you’d be taller.”

=====

“Call me Lux. Lucifer just has such a…history.”

The light is gone; well kind of. It’s still brighter than a thousand suns but now they are inside it as opposed to outside, which somehow makes it easier to see. 

Dean would rather be blind. 

“Don’t thank us – no, really, don’t,” Dean says, and wonders if the end has already come and it’s just so bright he can’t tell. 

“Never need to worry about that, Dean,” Lucifer -- Lux says, his hand resting on Sam’s chest. “Not respecting mankind was why I fell in the first place.”

Angels. Arrogant bastards all.

=====

For a moment, Dean thinks the son of a bitch is going to take Sam. Angels need hosts, right?

"Don’t you touch him."

Lux laughs like that's the best joke he's heard in…aeons.

"I've got my fingerprints on him down to his DNA. "

"Dean… it's too late," and Dean hates that tone in Sam's voice, that one that makes Dean feel like Sam's dying all over again. Like this is all his fault. 

Sam didn't break the first seal and he sure as hell didn't ask for demon blood as a baby.

"You can't have him."

Lux only laughs.

=====

"Love to stay and chat, but by God, I need to stretch my legs."

They should stop him. It. Him. There has to be a way. 

"Shouldn't we be dead?" Sam asks.

"You will be, my boy. That's what being mortal means."

Dean has no idea what to do; but if they keep Lux here, maybe someone else can figure something out. "That's it then? It's all over?"

Lux smiles and Dean looks away. "Hardly. It's just beginning."

"What's gonna happen?" Sam asks like he's four years old.

When Lux starts singing the R.E.M song, Dean wants to throw up.

=====

When the light fades, Lux is less impressive; it's enough to send chills down Dean's spine. He looks like anyone.

But it's not Sam, it's not him and it's not a reanimated Lilith or Ruby.

"Gonna bring down fire and floods?"

Lux finally pulls his hand off Sam's chest; Dean immediately steps in front of Sam.

Cocking his head, Lucifer looks confused. "That would my Father's calling card. Me? I'm here to make sure you all get his message."

"What message?"

Lucifer has a beautiful smile. "Don't forget the sunscreen."

Sam's right cross wipes the smile off his face.

=====

Lux rubs his jaw. "Do you seriously still think you can stop this?"

"I seriously think we are going to try."

Lux nods.

He and Sam end up across the room, the force of impact making it hard to breath. Dean smiles. At least this is familiar.

"Given that you unlocked the door and Sam opened it, I'll give you this," Lux says softly. "I would not bow to man, when God commanded it. Man would not bow to God, when he asked it. Failing to obey God's will deserves punishment."

"Like you got?"

This smile isn't so beautiful. "Exactly."

=====

"God loves mankind above all things." Lux is below them, holding them up without effort. "I will make mankind worthy. He spoils you so."

"Yeah, we're feeling spoiled."

Dean groans as he feels an invisible hand reach inside him to twist and compress things that shouldn't be twisted and tastes blood in his mouth. 

"You have been. The evil in this world, you brought on yourselves. I'm just going to add a little extra." He twists again and Dean feels tears form but can't breathe enough to give into them.

"Don't!" and he falls and Lux stares at Sam.

=====

Dean doesn't know what Sam did and isn't sure Sam can do it again. Sam's bleeding from the ears and nose and neither of them have gotten to their feet.

Lucifer had stared long and hard at Sam, then smiled again and let them go. 

"I'm impressed, Sam. It won't be enough, but I'm impressed."

"That's what Lilith said," Sam says, but under the bravado is terror. Dean can hear it.

"And that worked out so well for you. Keep practicing though, Samael, I'll find use for you yet."

"Why not kill us?"

"I will. Save the best for last."

=====

He vanishes like other angels do, in the blink of an eye.

Sam stands up first, shakily helping Dean up, clinging to his shirt and not because Dean's legs feel like Lucifer pulled the bones out.

Dean spits out blood and offers his none–too-clean kerchief to Sam.

"What did you do?"

Sam shakes his head. "I just…I wanted him to stop hurting you."

Dean doesn’t think of the thousand other times he's been hurt and Sam unable to stop it.

"Sammy, what did you do?" he asks, gripping the back of Sam's neck.

Sam swallows. "I prayed."

=====

8/19/2009


End file.
